Fem Harry Sherlock- The new Strange Tenant
by alawnnah
Summary: Rose Potter has always been known as the Girl-Who-Lived and wants to escape all the tragedy, so she moves to 221 Baker St. Will she find Love?
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 years since the war has ended and Voldemort was defeated. Many have lost family members, friends and people they knew, both the dark side and the light side. Lucius was sentenced to the Dementors kiss, Narcissa and Draco escaped trial and all other death eaters were either sent to Azkaban or given the Dementors kiss.

Hermione and Ron got married (surprise, surprise. He got the girl) and Hermione has just announced that she is pregnant with their second child. Many of the Hogwarts students have grown up and are starting families of their own. As for Rose, she has taken up the role of being Teddy's guardian/ parent after Tonks and Remus were killed during the battle of Hogwarts.

Many owe their lives and safety to the famous Girl-Who-Lived and believe themselves to be forever in her debt. Many are still haunted by everything that has happened but know they're safe as they always have Rose. Rose has also been affected, losing many friends and Fred, who was practically family. Quite frankly, Rose was ready to leave it all behind and start over fresh... and that's just what she did.

Rose's POV

Now have I got everything? I've got my wand, trunk full of clothes, snack for the way there, snack for Teddy, Teddy's clothes, nappies (diapers) for Teddy, all furniture shrunk into my handbag... I thinks that's everything.

I walked out the front door, Teddy in a stroller, and walked to the curb. I looked to the right to see all the traffic coming. I lift my hand and hail down a taxi. 'Its amazing I got one at this time of day' I think to myself. The driver pulls over and hops out to help get all my things into the trunk.

I hop into the back and start buckle Teddy into the booster seat I have for him when my phones starts to buzz from my pocket. I know who it is already without looking at the caller ID.

*Click*

"Hello?"

"Hello dear. Are you still planning to arrive at 12:00?"

"Yes I'm leaving now, I've just hailed a taxi"

"Okay dearie, see you in a bit"

*Click*

"So where ya off to?" The driver asks me, turning around.

...

"221 Baker Street Please"


	2. Chapter 2

I woke 3 hours later to the driver telling me we were here and that I had to pay and get out quickly because he has to get to his sick mother, but really I know he has a date and he's gonna propose. She's gonna say yes.

I pay the man and give him a tip after he helps me unload my trunks from the car. I wake Teddy up and pick him up and walk to my trunks that are on the curb. I look to the taxi which has already zoomed down the street, trying to get to his date. I look up at the old building that towers over me and wonder how many levels there are.

I juggle my trunks and Teddy and walk up to the large wooden door giving it a few hard knocks. The door slowly opens revealing a woman who looked around 50's. I looked down at her 'Two others live here, has sisters, married, freshly ironed clothes (trying to make a good impression), likes tea'.

"Ah dearie, you're finally here. I'm Mrs Hudson but call me Mrs H", she said as she extended a hand.

"Okay, Mrs H. I'm Rose Potter and this is Teddy", I responded turning so she could see Teddy more clearly who sat on my hip.

"Hello Teddy. Ah, please come in. I'll get the boys to help you with your trunks"

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine"

"Nonsense. BOYS, COME HELP OUR NEW TENANT WITH HER BAGS" She yelled up the stairs.

I groaned, 'I don't want other people touching my things' I thought as one man walked down the stairs. He was quite short, had blonde hair and had a slight limp.

"John Watson, you must be the new tenant, nice to meet you" he greeted too cheerily.

"Rose Potter, pleasure to meet you too" I responded putting my hand in his extended one and shaking it.

" ah, let me take those bags upstairs for you" he said

"No really, I'm fine" I pleaded

"No, you never leave a lady to bring her bags up" he said

I sighed, 'why must people think I'm weak just because I'm a girl'.

With that, we started our way up the stairs to 221d.

Once everything was put in my in my room, John invited me over for tea.

"That'd be lovely" I said, accepting his offer.

We walked down the stairs and to his room. Walking through the door, I see a tall fellow laying on the lounge wrapped in a large black coat, reminding her of Snape.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just being a bit moody today" John said, excusing the tall man.

We sat down and chatted for a bit, him asking about why I moved in, what school I went to and just asking about school, the normal chit chat.

"I've been meaning to ask this, Afghanistan or Iraq?" I asked curiously.

"Wha, how did you know I served in the army?" He asked, obviously shocked that I knew.

"Oh just the way your arm trembles, the way you always seem to look around for any danger, and the psychosomatic limp you have. Obvious affects of the war" I stated, coming to an end of my explanation.

"Oh well, Afghanistan" he said to answer my question.

As he said that I couldn't help but notice in my peripheral vision the tall man eavesdropping with a curious look on his face.

"Eavesdropping isn't nice you know, neither is brooding about having a fight with your brother. He isn't worth your time" I said noticing the shocked expression he had.

"How did you know I had a brother" he asked curiously.

"Intuition, I guess" I said with a smirk on my face.

At that he stood up and walked over to me, looking me up and down, studying me. I guess he couldn't find what he wanted as he looked to me with a frown on his face.

He stuck out his hand, "Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes".


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock P.O.V mind palace

I search through the library that has all I know on the Lady in Pink. I vaguely hear John in the background enter the flat, but there are other footsteps as well, a woman.

'Has Mycroft really sent a woman to spy on me again. Seriously, why can't he mind his own business and not others. He already asked John and he said no, what makes him think a pathetic girl will do? I already told him I'm married to my work, not interested in relationships. I focus on my work. Caring is a disadvantage'.

*Flashback*

"Really Sherlock. Mummy wouldn't be happy. You know she wants grand children" Mycroft sneered. Did he really have to bring Mummy into this.

"If you want Mummy to be happy why don't you have children. You know I'm married to my work. " I retorted.

"As am I. You better hurry up though, you're not getting any younger. Any later and you might not be able to... perform" he said with a smirk.

I growled deep in my throat, "I am quite capable of... performing, I am merely not interested in any such activity." I replied.

"Hurry up thought Sherlock. You never know who might... come around and catch your eye" he finished with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I would not pay attention to a pesky girl. Caring is a disadvantage".

"Whatever you say Sherlock" Mycroft said before he slipped into the darkness.

*End of Flashback*

I pulled put of my flashback just as the girl sitting with John asked a peculiar question:

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" How could she tell that John was a soldier? Only I was able to tell when we first met. Interesting... I kept listening to their conversation trying to not give away that I was eavesdropping. The conversation went on as such:

"I've been meaning to ask this, Afghanistan or Iraq?" I asked curiously.

"Wha, how did you know I served in the army?" John asked.

"Oh just the way your arm trembles, the way you always seem to look around for any danger, and the psychosomatic limp you have. Obvious affects of the war" She stated, coming to an end of her explanation.

At that my face took an expression of shock, I felt my eyebrows raise and my mouth hang open a bit. As soon as I realised I quickly changed my facial expression to impassive.

"Oh well, Afghanistan" he said to answer her question.

This whole conversation shocked me. I thought I was the only person able to deduce, with the exception of Irene Adler. What the girl said next shocked me.

"Eavesdropping isn't nice you know, neither is brooding about having a fight with your brother. He isn't worth your time".

"How did you know I had a brother?" I asked curiously.

"Intuition, I guess" she said slyly with a smirk.

At that I stood up and walked over to her, looking her up and down, studying her. I've always been able to deduce anyone, again except for Irene, but she, she was different. She was unreadable but I could tell she was hiding something. Something big.

I stuck out my hand. "Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
